


Concern of the Mist

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Concern, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Gen, In a forest, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Misty starts to get worried.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: 31 May Days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Kudos: 7





	Concern of the Mist

"I'm getting worried..."

Misty voiced her concern as she stared into the depths of the forest.

"I'm sure Ash is fine." said Brock, stirring a pot of stew.

"But it's been 2 hours since he went to fetch water! What if something's happened to him?!"

"Hm... you're right."

"I better go look for him."

As Misty was about to march into the forest, she literally crashes into him, causing him to drop all the water he's collected. "Ah! _Misty!_ Watch where you're going! Now look what you did!"

Misty huffed. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, HUH?! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!"

"I, uh..." Ash was taken aback.

"Forget about the water. We'll fetch some more in the morning."

"O-Okay...."

As Misty went to sit down, Ash looked over at Pikachu. "I wonder what's up with her..."

It was probably best not to tell her that they ran into Team Rocket earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up trying to think of a decent title lol, and it went 50 words over but that's fine! I've always loved these two and it's strange how I've never written anything about them yet! So here you go.


End file.
